L'interviewer
by L'archiviste
Summary: Interview de personne connu du monde de HP...
1. Interview HG

Geomik : Bonjours, chers lecteurs. Aujourd'hui nous avons avec nous Miss Granger, plus connue sous le nom de Miss-je-sais-tout…

Hermione Granger : Eh… !

G : Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer… question 1 : Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du sexe ? Je parle bien sûr de l'action…

HG : Et ben ! Vous commencez fort…

G : C'est normal…

HG : Bien, puisque j'ai promis… Je pense que c'est une conclusion… et euh… une promesse…

G : Hum, intéressant, alors pour toi… tu permets que je te tutoie ?

HG : Ben… euh…

G : Très bien… alors pour toi, le sexe est une conclusion et une promesse… Donc tu veux dire, que c'est une fin, mais en même temps un début…

HG : Euh… C'est un peu compliqué…

G : Oui, bien sûr les extrapolations sont multi… Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Ça va pas bien de parler comme ça ?

HG : …

G : Bien, deuxième question, t'es prête ?

HG : Euh… Je…

G : Qu'est-ce que tu comprends si je dis : « l'amour » ?

HG : … Euh…

_Long silence_

HG : Attendez, je mets mes pensées en ordre…

G : Oui-oui, vas-y…

_Nouveau long silence_

G : Elles doivent être chaotique pour que ce soit si long…

_Regard méchant de miss Granger_

HG : Alors déjà c'est le sentiment de pouvoir tout faire pour la personne que l'on aime et de faire des choses avec ...

G : …

HG : C'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire, mais…

G : Bien, on découvre une nouvelle facette de Miss-je-sais-tout… Troisième question : Qu'elle est ta position préféré ?

HG : Euh… assise.

_Éclats de rire dans la régie_

G : Non, ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais… Qu'elle est ta position préféré du Kama-Sutra ?

HG : Je passe.

_Miss Hermione rougit_

G : Qu'est-ce que la sodomie pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses si on te dis : « j'aime la sodomie » ?

_Hermione rougit encore un peu plus_

HG : Je suis obligée de répondre ?

G : Oui.

HG : Honnêtement, je en sais pas…

G : …

_Silence, Miss Granger semble attendre une autre question_

G : Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est (j'en doute) ou tu ne sais pas ce que tu penses (illogique) ou tu ne sais pas si tu aimes ?

_Une Hermione rougissante faisant une moue des plus comique_

HG : Ça dépend qui me le dit…

G _(sans hésiter)_ : Ronald Weasley.

_On dirait que Geomik à trouvé le point sensible de la jolie brune car elle rougit encore plus que les fois précédente…_

HG : Je… Et ben… euh…

G : On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé la faille ?

HG : Non, pas du tout, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que Ron puisse dire de telles obscénités, mais je ne lui répondrai pas !

G : Très bien, Ron, mon ami tu sais maintenant où t'en tenir. Question cinq : Penses-tu qu'il est correcte de se donner du plaisir en solo ?

HG : Hein ? Ça devient indécent, je refuse de répondre à ça !

_Elle se lève et part_

G : Bon, très chers lecteurs, visiblement Hermione à été choquée par ma question ou ne veut-elle pas avouer ce qu'elle pense ? Nous ne le saurons pas… La prochaine fois, nous essayerons d'interviewer Ronald Weasley qui c'est publiquement fait humilié par Hermione Granger. Nous lui demanderons aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'il a gâché sa vie et comment veut-il rattraper l'irrattrapable. À la prochaine.

La Régie : Vous pouvez laisser vos impressions sur ce premier interview, nous ne savons pas encore s'il y en aura d'autre et nous nous excusons de la taille réduite de cette interview, mais c'est à cause de cette Hermione, elle a tout gâché… à la s¤¤¤¤¤ (nous avons coupé ça au montage pour des raisons évidentes). À vous les studios.


	2. Interview RW

L'Archiviste (Geomik s'est renommé) : Bonjoouuuuuurrr tout le monde !!! Aujourd'hui nous avons réussi à avoir le très célèbre Ronald Wislaid qui va tenté de nous expliquer un peu mieux le mystère qui l'entoure…

Ronald Wilaid : Moi c'est Weasley, pas Wislaid…

L : Ha ! Pardon, de toute manière je comptai vous appeler Ronald.

R.W. : Euh… Ben, appelez-moi Ron, alors !

L : Très Bien, Ron… Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Et je commence bien sûr par la première question

R.W. : Logique…

L : Oui, Logique ! La première question donc : Que se passe-t-il entre vous et Miss Granger ?

R.W. : Rien du tout !

L : Alors pourquoi ces rougeurs ?

R.W. : Euh… ben… euh…

L : Ha ! On bafouille ? Je pense avoir vu juste donc, vous entreteniez une relation avec la brunette ?

R.W. : Non… nous n'avons jamais…

L : Remarquez, je vous comprends… elle a un de ces culs !

R.W. : Hé !!!

L : Ben, quoi ? Vous ne venez pas de dire que vous n'étiez pas avec elle ?

R.W. : Si mais… euh… c'est une amie et… euh…

L : Ha, donc si je dis que Harry Petter a un beau cul…

R.W. : Potter… Et, c'est pas la même chose…

L : En quoi ?

R.W. : Ben, Harry est mon ami, et… euh, ben… Hermione, c'est… Hermione, quoi ! Vous comprenez.

L : Pas du tout ! Expliquez-nous tout…

R.W. : Hermione est une amie donc…

L : Vous ne mettez donc pas Mr. Potter et Miss Granger sur le même piédestal ?

R.W. : Non, enfin si… Mais…

L : Oui, c'est vrai que « Harry Potter » est bien plus important ! Sur lui repose l'avenir du monde sorcier…

R.W. : Euh… Ouais…

L : Vous ne semblez pas croire en « l'élu » ? Je vois comprends un peu… comment croire un jeune prétentieux, qui s'amuse à mettre sa vie en danger. Sa vie et celle des autres ! Je crois qu'il vous a déjà embarqué dans des aventures périlleuses, n'est-ce pas ?

R.W. : Oui, mais…

L : Vous qui êtes souvent avec lui, vous devez savoir si c'est le danger qui l'excite ou le fait d'être adulé.

R.W. : Ben…

L : Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, les deux doivent l'exciter…

R.W. : Mais je n'ai rien dit !!!

L : Ha ! Vous le défendez… Y aurait-il plus entre vous que de l'amitié ?

_Ronald Wislaid… euh, Weasley rougit violemment et se redresse sur son siège._

R.W. : Non !

L : Il ne vous a jamais fait des avances ?

R.W. _(de plus en plus droit)_ : Non !

L : En même temps, si c'était vrai, vous ne nous le diriez sans doute pas… Et voilà, Mesdames, je suis désolé pour vous, mais nous savons maintenant que Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter ont une relation… Peut-être font-ils participer Miss Granger ?

R.W. : Mais…

L : Ha ! Vous ne niez pas…

R.W. : Je… mais…

L : Inutile de répondre, nous comprenons que vous vouliez garder un semblant d'intimité… Passons donc à la deuxième question : Pourquoi avoir rejeté Lavande Brown, l'année passée ?

R.W. : Et ben, en fait, c'est elle qui…

L : Ha ! Je vois, elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier vos mœurs ?

R.W. : Mais non !

L : Elle appréciait ? Et qu'en pensait Miss Granger ? Etait-elle jalouse ?

R.W. : Euh, peut-être… je… mais…

L : Essayez de faire des phrases complètes Mr. Wislaid

R.W. : Weasley !!!

L : Oui, c'est-ce que j'ai dit… Alors, passons à la question trois : La famille !

R.W. : La famille ?

L : Voyons ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié les membres de votre famille… Ils sont si nombreux qu'on ne peut pas les oublier !

R.W. : Non, je ne les ai pas oublié…

L : On sent comme une note de dégoût dans votre voix.

R.W. : Pas du tout ! J'aime ma famille et…

L : Comme Mr. Potter et Miss Granger ?

R.W. : Parfaitement et…

L : Hum ! Vous savez que l'inceste est sévèrement puni par le ministère de la magie ?

R.W. : Mais je n'ai jamais dit que…

L : Vous avez avoué les aimer comme vos deux meilleurs amis…

R.W. : Mais ?!?

L : Bon, passons ce point négatif. Troisième question… ou est-ce la quatrième ?

R.W. : Euh… La troisième je crois…

L : Perdu !!! Allons, il faut suivre, c'est la quatrième !

R.W. : Pardon…

L : Très bonne idée ! Nous avons ouï dire que les excuses n'étaient pas votre fort, surtout concernant votre très chère brune…

R.W. : Non, je m'excuse à chaque fois…

L : …que vous avez tord ?

R.W. : Oui, c'est ça, quand j'ai tord !

L : Et vous vous excusez souvent ?

R.W. : Non, je n'ai…

L : Donc, vous avez très souvent raison ?

R.W. : Euh…

L : Cinquième question : Pourquoi gardez-vous Miss Granger dans le célèbre trio ?

R.W. : Ben, si elle n'était pas là, ce ne serait pas le trio.

L : Non, ce serait le duo… et un duo bien plus efficace.

R.W. : Euh…

L : Je ne voudrais pas vous couper, mais l'émission touche déjà à sa fin… Je crois savoir que vos _amis_ et votre famille vous attendent chez vous dans la « Tanière »…

R.W. : Le « Terrier » !

L : C'est pareil ! Donc, à la prochaine pour une émission aussi passionnante que celle-ci. En espérant que Le seigneur des ténèbres ne soit pas déjà au pouvoir… quoiqu'il m'a personnellement fait savoir qu'il appréciait mes émissions et que… enfin, laissons cela de côté pour le moment. Je vous dis à bientôt.

Régis : Bien, merci, L'Archiviste pour cette magnifique interview ! Nous rappelons à nos chers _spectateurs_ qu'ils peuvent voter pour savoir qui sera interviewer la prochaine fois. Pour voter pour Harry Petter tapez (1). Pour voter Lord… enfin, pour vous-savez-qui tapez (2). Et pour tout autre personne de votre choix tapez (3) (ainsi que le nom de la personne souhaitée, sinon, ça sert à rien !!!). A bientôt.


End file.
